Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima is a character in Tekken series. He is almost always responsible for the events of the games. Biography Early life Heihachi is born to Jinpachi Mishima, the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. However, he takes over the company and imprisons his father beneath Hon Maru for years. Later, he had a son named Kazuya. In order to prove he is strong, he throws him over the cliff and climb back up. Kazuya succeed, but only because he made a deal with the devil. Tekken Heihachi is defeated by Kazuya, and gets thrown into the same cliff as a child. Tekken 2 Heihachi manages to survive the fall and Kazuya takes control of the Mishima Zaibatsu and becomes a tyrant like him. 2 years later, the Mishima Zaibatsu announces The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. After much deviant acts, Heihachi vows to take back the Zaibatsu and enters the Tournament. Heihachi suceeds by defeating Kazuya and throwing him into the mouth of a volcano Tekken 3 Heihachi plans on getting Ogre's blood and tissue in order to create the ultimate life form that he could use for world domination. In order to accomplish this, he manipulates Jin Kazama, Kazuya's son, into getting Ogre from him. Unfortunately, his plan failed when Jin killed Ogre. As a result, the Tekken Force, led by Heihachi, arrives to gun him down. Jin tries to get help from Heihachi, but the latter shot him in the head. Just then, a member of the Tekken Force is attacked by Jin, having possessed the Devil Gene, from Kazuya. He tosses Heihachi to a wall of the temple and flies away. Tekken 4 After the failing of getting Ogre's organic samples, he sends the Tekken Force to raid G Corporation, a rival company. However, it failed when Kazuya, resurrected by G Corporation, retaliates. Heihachi knows that in order to create his life form, he needed Jin or Kazuya's blood. Therefore, he plans the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 as a result. When he is about to fight Kazuya, he sends the Tekken Force to capture Jin. After being defeated, Heihachi, instead of killing him, allows Kazuya to see his son. They go to Hon Maru. Upon arriving there, Heihachi is confronted by Devil, who possessed Kazuya, and gets thrown into a wall. After Kazuya is defeated, Heihachi attempts to kill Jin, but fails and Jin doesn't kill him when he has a vision of his mother. Tekken 5 Heihachi and Kazuya are in Hon Maru getting attacked by the Jacks sent by G Corporation. The two work together until Kazuya sells him out by tossing him to the Jacks. A Jack just activate a self-destruct sequence, and Heihachi is presumed dead. In reality, he is just tossed a few miles away from the explosion and lands on a graveyard. He is unconscious for weeks and awakes to learn that the Mishima Zaibatsu is taken. Because of that, Heihachi enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to regain his company. Tekken 6 It is revealed that Heihachi is absent throughout the fifth tournament. Suddenly, his entry has been blocked by Jin, who has taken over the Mishima Zaibatsu. Heihachi enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 in order to regain his company. Category:Tekken Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villians Category:Fighter Category:Old Villains Category:Usurper Category:Martial Artists Category:Traitor Category:Child-Abusers Category:Rich Villains Category:Dictator Category:Recurring villain